


call it whatever

by sungshinelog



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Confident Song Mingi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like very minor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soft Jeong Yunho, hongjoong is a supportive friend, side woosanhwa, too much disney idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: He didn't want to put a name to the bubbling feeling in his chest as he watched Mingi smile. It wasn't even the first time he'd seen it. He seen the man smile plenty of times, hundreds, had seen him smiling for nearly a decade. And yet something still boiled and bubbled in his chest and Yunho knew, he was utterly fucked.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	call it whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else remember when I said I would stick to writing NCT and Stray Kids? Seven fics later and here we are with more ATEEZ! Are we surprised ( no ( -. - ). Honestly, I just needed to flesh this out after I read this [ fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615828?view_adult=true), best friend Yungi is now my new love!! I am such a sucker for the best friend trope. Too bad I've never had a best friend to fall in love with hehe.  
> Edit: I don't know if I have readers who read everything I post, but I thought I should mention the name change ! I used to be TaoHan0502, but I've been going through an identity crisis and found that sungshinelog suits me much better!!
> 
> There's not much else for me to say. This is just a fluffy mess of feelings that I hope you can enjoy.

The first time it happened, Yunho chose to ignore it.

He didn't want to put a name to the bubbling feeling in his chest as he watched Mingi smile. It wasn't even the first time he'd seen it. He seen the man smile plenty of times, hundreds, had seen him smiling for nearly a decade. And yet something still boiled and bubbled in his chest and Yunho knew, he was utterly fucked.

In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. His friends had called it. His mother had called it. Hell, even strangers on the streets could have called it. Because they'd all realized before he even could. He was desperately in love with his best friend.

"I'm screwed."

"You're overreacting." Hongjoong reasoned, the only one who could be trusted. He was glad he was the one that opened the door and not Seonghwa. Seonghwa would have tried to pry, only to rely his findings to the two biggest blabbermouths he knew. "Be realistic, who's to say he doesn't already know?"

"He knows!?" Hongjoong should have been more careful with his words.

Falling in love didn't happen just like that. It was a gradual thing, a build up. But the moment of realization hits like a train. Or in Yunho's case, a pillow to the face.

"What's got you spacing out?" Mingi laughed, pillow now cuddled to his chest. The same pillow he'd just whacked Yunho with to garner his attention after having spent full minutes just staring at the wall.

"Nothing." Yunho was too quick to say and he knew Mingi found it suspicious, but he chose not to comment on it.

"Well if you're done being weird, let's pick a movie to watch! It's been a while since we've had some downtime." They'd been on their own these days, what with Yunho wrapping up his thesis and Mingi finishing his demo. Yunho barely managed to see the guy for breakfast, much less dinner so sitting beside him now was like a blessing.

"Yeah, sure. Anything's fine." He said, knowing Mingi would ultimately have decided anyway. The red haired man scrolled through the choices a little too quickly, Yunho dizzied by the action, closing his eyes as he tried to calm the fuck down.

There wasn't anything different about this. About them watching a movie together. But the stammered beating of his heart wouldn't stop and oh my God, his palms were sweaty. He was twenty-six, not sixteen! He felt like it though. Like the first date he'd ever went on. Shy and clumsy and way over his head to think they'd even go as far as kissing in the middle of an action movie. He'd had his hand in the popcorn the whole night, too nervous to even so much as glance at his date. It wasn't a surprise when they never called back.

But watching a movie with Mingi? He'd done it before, at least a million times now. He even remembered that rated R movie they snuck into when they were fourteen. It was always easy, always fun. But today, his hands shook as he sat rigid against the couch. "Something bothering you?"

"Not really." The other knew it was a lie. He always did.

"Why are you all the way over there?" There wasn't _that_ much space between them. Then again, Yunho was known to be a cuddler, so he could see why Mingi was confused by the lack thereof.

"Just..." He didn't really have an excuse other than, _I've just come to realize I'm madly in love with you and the thought of being so close would drive me insane!_ He settled for silence.

"Come here." Mingi patted the space next to him and with a bit of hesitance, Yunho scooted closer. Their thighs were touching and even that alone made his skin buzz. He wasn't sure how long he'd last. Mingi threw his arm over the backrest, Yunho almost sucking in air with the action. He wasn't even fully touching him and Yunho still felt smothered. Mingi chose a movie finally, settling further, his usual relaxed self. Yunho, on the other hand, had to be reminded to breathe.

It wasn't long before Yunho felt the weight of the week take over, tired eyes closing against his will. He yawned, loudly, catching Mingi's attention in the process. "You could have just told me you were tired." he laughed, pausing the movie. Yunho shook his head, nudging the man's arm.

"I want to be here." _with you_ , but he couldn't possibly voice it. Mingi chuckled, unpausing the movie and sitting back comfortably. It wasn't long before there was a head on his shoulder, Yunho not even lasting five minutes before passing out from sleep.

Yunho remembered the first time he met Mingi. He remembered his mother cried that day, because he'd been playing in their front lawn for a while before disappearing completely. He hadn't gotten that far, just across the sidewalk, catching sight of a boy and his bike. "Can I try?" Yunho didn't have a bike, so he'd never ridden on one, but the boy with a mop of hair had smiled widely, offering him the handles.

"Okay." He hadn't realized how hard it would be. His mother had heard him wail, running out in nothing but her slippers to find Yunho lying on the street.

"Yunho!" She'd cried, coming up beside him where Mingi was already helping him up. He'd looked at her with big innocent eyes and his mother just cried harder.

He hadn't really felt anything then, adrenaline too strong, but he had to have stiches put in. "You could be Harry Potter!" Mingi told him, likening the scar to that of the wizard. Yunho had grinned.

It was easy, being Mingi's friend. He was outgoing and fun and just the right amount of playful. He was the ying to his yang, the peanut butter to his jelly, all the metaphors and more. He didn't think he needed anything else. "Yunho, have you ever liked someone?" Mingi asked one afternoon.

They were laying out in the grass, the end of another summer spent together. They'd be going to high school next year and while that was all well and exciting, Yunho was kind of worried. High school meant a lot of things. A lot of _new things_ and Yunho wasn't at all prepared for it. Having Mingi ask something like that made him nervous.

"I mean, I like you." Yunho couldn't see him, but if he had, he would have noticed the bloom of pink on Mingi's cheeks.

"I meant, like, romantically. Have you ever liked someone like that?" Yunho sat up to stare down at his best friend.

"Romantically? I don't think I know what you mean." Mingi sat up too. 

"Come on, you've seen the movies. When a boy falls in love with a girl..." Mingi looked at him like he should understand, but Yunho was flustered and he shook his head. "Is that a no?"

"It's an 'I don't think so.'" Mingi simply smiled.

"That's okay. I'm sure it'll happen one day."

For some reason, Yunho got it in his head that he had to know what Mingi meant. Because Mingi didn't stop talking about it after that. He told Yunho all the clichés: butterflies in your tummy, an erratic heartbeat, the never ending cycle of thinking about _them_. He talked like he himself liked someone, but every time Yunho asked, the boy would deny such a thing.

Yunho couldn't understand how he could talk of such a thing if he hadn't felt it before. 

Either way, he took to his own research, dating around and finding that what Mingi described never seemed to happen no matter how many dates he went on. "No big date tonight?" Mingi asked one night when Yunho had showed up at his door just after dinner.

"Only with you." he teased, missing the way Mingi turned scarlet. "Your mother bake cookies today?" 

Things had been so simple then. Why did Yunho have to go and catch feelings?

"Are you dying?"

"He's in love."

"Same thing." Jongho chided and Yunho almost couldn't separate the two either. Hongjoong offered an apologetic smile. Which he had no reason to. Yunho was the one who barged into his home with a blood-curdling scream only to find Hongjoong and Jongho tangled together on his couch. If anything, it was Yunho who should be apologizing. "Finally realize your in love with Mingi?"

"How does everyone else know already!" he wailed, falling into a kitchen chair with a sigh. Hongjoong straightened his clothes before coming over, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Because we were the outsiders looking in. We were bound to have a different perspective." True he'd known his current friend group for a lot less time than he'd known Mingi, but all it took was a day spent together for the questions to flood in.

"You never mentioned having a boyfriend." San was the first to say, while Mingi was, thankfully, out of the room.

"I don't." San turned to Wooyoung in confusion.

"So you and Mingi aren't..." Wooyoung made a crude gesture and Yunho burned in embarrassment.

"No, of course not! He's my best friend." he hissed, just as Mingi returned to the room.

"Are you guys teasing _my Yunho?"_ Everyone turned to stare at Yunho like that statement proved anything. Yunho, unwisely, chose to ignore it.

 _"Your_ Yunho?" Yeosang giggled. Mingi didn't understanding what was so funny about it. Yunho coughed, mostly to fill the awkward void that seemed to follow him as everyone just continued to stare.

"Look at the time, we should get going." He stood up firmly, waiting for Mingi until he realized everyone was just watching them. Judging their every move. He stormed off, reluctant to go, but feeling like he needed to get the hell out.

"Did something happen while I was in the bathroom?" Mingi called after him, but Yunho was not in the mood to talk about it. That day or the next. It wasn't long before it was forgotten all together, the idea that Yunho and Mingi could have been dating.

Until now. "I just don't think he sees me that way." he told Hongjoong. Jongho stifled a snort and his boyfriend sent him a glare.

"Yunho, Mingi adores you."

"Yeah, but in a _best friend_ way, not in a _let's have sex_ way." Hongjoong smiled, though exasperated and pushed at Yunho's shoulder.

"You'll never know until you ask." But _asking_ was the hard part. He couldn't even fathom popping the question, not when it could ruin years of friendship.

So he went home, not any closer to solving his problem, but Hongjoong had at least sent him off with food. "I'm home!" he called, ditching his shoes and keys by the door. No one answered and he shrugged, figuring Mingi was probably out.

He set the kimbap on the table, fishing through their mail before dumping himself onto the couch. It was always too quiet when Mingi wasn't home and he almost wished he'd stayed a little longer at Hongjoong's. His phone rang just as he turned on the television and he pathetically wailed as he saw the caller I.D.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, you sound winded? Where you working out?" Yunho couldn't tell him he'd been screaming before picking up. "Anyway, some of my coworkers dragged me out for the night so I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh. Okay." He knew he sounded disappointed and it made the red haired man laugh.

"Don't be too sad, I'll bring you back something. It's on the company card." Mingi was entitled to spend his time how ever he so chose, but sometimes, Yunho felt like he didn't know who to be without Mingi around.

"Do you think I depend on him too much?" Jongho wasn't there this time, thank goodness, but Hongjoong wasn't either. It was Seonghwa this time and although he tried hard not to talk about it, the older man always knew how to persuade him.

"Who, Mingi?" As if he had to ask. "I wouldn't say so." The reassurance had lasted maybe an hour before he was back at home a second time, Mingi still not home. He said work was biting him in the ass and he'd be late to dinner, but hey, at least he would be there this time. He didn't have to make it back, he never did, but he always chose to.

"What's the point of living together if we're gonna act like the other doesn't exist." While Mingi had made a fair point, it was hard to find a balance that first year. They were both running around between classes and clubs, getting into new habits and all that jazz. It wasn't until the first holiday break, when Mingi was actually sitting at the table for breakfast that Yunho even remembered where he was.

"I think, we should start making dinner a habit. It'll be good to wind down after a long day. We could even learn to cook!" Mingi had been the most excited at the prospect, but rather quickly realized, cooking took time. That neither of them seemed to have.

So after three failed attempts at a home cooked dinner on their own, Yunho sat the boy down on their couch. "Min, I know you want to prove yourself with this, but I don't think it's going to work." Mingi was close to crying, if the tears in his eyes are anything to go by. 

"But the rice came out good today!" he countered, which alright, Yunho could give him that one. But the burnt steak beside it was not all that appetizing.

"How about this? We cook together one day out of the week and the rest... well Hongjoong always makes extra." Mingi had garbled a laugh and Yunho didn't feel as mean when the red haired man nodded.

"Okay, but I get to choose the recipes!"

Yunho spent a better half of freshman year Googling cooking tips than doing actual homework and it had been the highlight of his year. Unfortunately, sophomore year wasn't as kind to them and they found themselves separated a second time.

"Maybe we could FaceTime, that way it wouldn't feel like we're eating alone." Mingi suggested and Yunho had called it a silly idea, but by the end of the week, it's all he looked forward too.

He thought about calling the man now, but it'd only distract him more and Yunho would rather he finish now, than not at all, else he might stay at the studio the entire night.

He stared at his phone more than he did the TV, liking posts on Instagram and checking his emails. It wasn't long before he heard the door click open and like an over excited puppy, tripped over his own two feet to get to it. Mingi startled at his presence, not expecting Yunho to just _be there._ But he laughed it off as he kicked off his shoes. "Miss me?"

 _So much._ "A little bit." Because maybe he couldn't admit to his crush, but he could at least admit to missing his best friend. Mingi pushed a bag into his hands. "Figured you hadn't ordered anything yet." He knew him so well, his lovesick brain supplied.

He dropped the bag on the table, fishing out chopsticks instead of plates. Not like they needed them when they ate from the same takeaway tray.

"I'm thinking about visiting my parents this weekend." Yunho glanced up at Mingi from where he'd hovered over the fried rice.

"Oh, yeah?" He tried not to sound upset, already imagining how boring it would be without the other.

"Yeah... did you want to come with me?" Despite being next door neighbors growing up, they usually went home at different times of the year because of conflicting schedules. It was rare they go back together and even then, it was a once in a blue moon sort of deal.

"Oh, uh, sure. Yeah. Sounds great."

They leave after Yunho's last class on Friday. "Shit. It's cold." Yunho grumbled, turning up the heater as soon as he was in Mingi's car. 

The weather had been overcast the last few days, clouds high in the sky yet slim chances of rain. That didn't stop how cold it got though. He glanced over at Mingi, seeing his red beanie pulled tight over his head, red frames instead of contacts. He looked soft, warm and cozy and that familiar tug at his heartstrings was back. He looked away quickly.

There was rustling before a bundle of fabric was tossed at him. "Wear it," Mingi advised. "It's even colder in Gwangju." Yunho unraveled what he now realized was a sweater, _Mingi's sweater_ and he felt heat climbing high on his cheeks. 

It wasn't like they hadn't shared clothes before. In fact, they'd made a habit of it in high school, sleeping over at each other's houses so often. Sure, their own wardrobe was right next door, but they preferred picking out on outfit from the closest closet. Sometimes it was Mingi's, other times it was Yunho's.

Even though they were about the same height (give or take a centimeter) Mingi had broader shoulders, his clothes a size bigger because of it. Yunho was usually swallowed by his sweaters, considering Mingi often got them oversized on purpose. The one he was currently fussing with was no different. He had sweater paws to show for it.

"Cute." Mingi commented and Yunho pulled the hood over his head in shame when the heat came crawling back up his neck. "Aw, what? Don't tell me you're shy now."

"Of course not!" he argued, but he couldn't help his voice from shaking. He was so worked up about nothing while Mingi seemed amused.

"Feel free to take a nap. I know you got up earlier today to pack. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"And who's gonna keep you from falling asleep at the wheel?" Mingi grinned, blasting the radio to prove a point and Yunho huffed.

Truth be told, he was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before in anticipation. It hadn't been that different to previous trips, but Yunho's recent development had meant he looked at everything _differently._ Sitting beside Mingi now, it felt a lot like _home._ Even if they were still hours away, Mingi next to him made his heart cease momentarily before it was pumping again. And with it came warmth, a feeling so strong, Yunho was almost sure he'd have a heart attack.

He breathed deeply. so aware of Mingi. Of his doe eyes and plump lips, his red stained nose even after sitting in the warm car. All Yunho could see was beauty and he wished he could say it. Just this once without it being weird. Tell his best friend how beautiful he was, inside and out. But the words got caught in his throat and he dropped his head, every intention to sleep the thought away.

Yunho did manage to catch a bit of shut eye before Mingi was shaking him awake. "Wake up sleeping beauty! We're here." Yunho, to his credit, was still groggy from his nap. So when he pulled Mingi in by the front of his sweatshirt, he could only blame the sleep that riddled his brain when he blurted, "I need a kiss first." Mingi gaffed, the sound enough to rouse him further and Yunho flinched back at their proximity.

"So needy." Mingi mumbled, but that didn't stop him from planting a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Satisfied? Come on, my parents are waiting!" He abandoned Yunho to grab their bags, the blond frozen in his seat.

That was single-handedly the most embarrassing moment of his life and Mingi hadn't even thought twice about it. He'd kissed him. _He'd kissed him!_ Yes it was slobbery and over the top, but he'd done it and Yunho could pass out from shock. But Mingi's yelling could still be heard and he jumped, slamming the car door before heading up the familiar pathway like he'd done so many times before. Mingi's parents welcome them with open arms, as was customary, Mingi's mother taking a little longer with her son this time around.

"It's been too long since you last came to visit." she chastised, but she was smiling wide. "Come, come. I have dinner ready." Yunho took his designated seat next to Mingi and thanked his mother for the food before digging in. "It's nice to see you too, Yunho-yah. You boys get taller every time I see you." she laughed, good natured and Yunho couldn't help his own fond giggles. "I'm sure the girls are all over you two." Yunho knew she meant well, but he still blushed red at her words.

"Yah! Eomeoni, our Yunho is shy. Don't make him so flustered."

"Sorry, sorry. It'd just be nice to see you two settle down."

"We are settled down, Eomma." She waved her hand around, clicking her tongue.

"Yah! You know what I mean. Married, kids... I knew you think you have all the time in the world, but soon enough you'll be waking up one day asking where the time went." Mingi proceeded to direct the conversation, steering away from the topic and instead introducing his mother to the new song he'd been working on.

Later that night, when he was tucked into Mingi's bed with Mingi beside him, he couldn't help but wonder about those words. _Married... kids..._ it seemed like a fever dream. He knew a day would come when time would catch up to him, but was that day today? How? Mingi wasn't dating anybody. _He_ wasn't dating anybody. The chances of Mingi marrying someone tomorrow seemed senile, and still a burning filled his lungs and he wasn't sure who he was angry at. The imaginary wife or himself.

"You're overthinking it." Mingi said into the the quiet of the room, breaking Yunho's misery.

"What?"

"I knew my mom's words got to you."

"No they didn't." Curse Mingi for knowing him too well. The taller man surged closer, placing his arm around Yunho's waist.

"They did and you don't need to worry about it. We don't need a five step plan for the future. We can just worry about what we're going to have for dinner with your parents tomorrow." he said it like they weren't going anywhere. Like it would always be him and Yunho and maybe he wanted to believe that. That Mingi saw a future for them, no matter what it meant. Whether as friends or lovers... it wasn't just _you_ or _me_ , but _us._

Yunho's parents were surprised to see him, but they rejoiced in his visit anyway. They hugged Mingi just as hard and he tagged along when Yunho suggested the eat at the seafood place he'd loved as a kid. "Don't worry about the bill, Appa. I'm paying." His father clapped his shoulder with a laugh.

"Our son, so generous. Don't go spending too much on us. Save some for your girlfriend." He thought about the countless times he spent money on food for Mingi and considered it the same thing. His mother gave him a knowing smile.

Their short lived vacation came to an end Sunday afternoon as they said their separate farewells before joining in the middle, much like they did almost eight years ago. "We'll miss you!" Their parents called out and Yunho was hit with an emotion so strong he teared up. 

Maybe it was the reminiscing, or maybe it was something else, but as their parents waved them away, all Yunho could think was that their parent's trusted them enough to let them live alone together all those years ago.

Here they were, eight years later, and it was still as strong as it was then. Their parents blessing, even if unknowing and it made him all the more happy to think that maybe, when the time was right, they'd come back hand in hand with different news to tell.

Hongjoong called them up for an impromptu dinner one Friday night. "It feels like forever ago since I last saw you two!" he told Yunho over the phone, "So bring your lover boy and we'll have ourselves a ball!" Yunho had laughed at his friend's choice of words, but ultimately agreed that he and Mingi would be present.

"Who was it?" Mingi asked, dumping a plate beside Yunho as he took his spot on the couch.

"Hongjoong and his theatrics. He's invited us to a ball."

"A ball, you say? Whatever will I wear?" he said it in a posh accent, much too offset by the fact the he was horrible at English.

"You sound like one of the ugly step sisters."Mingi scoffed at that, taking back the food he'd previously given Yunho. "Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cinderella. Only the pretty ones deserve to eat." Yunho cackled, fighting with Mingi to get back his jjajangmyeon. They tousled so much that Yunho's food got dumped all over Mingi's sweater (or rather Yunho's sweater) and Yunho whined at the mess.

"Min! Look what you've done." he pouted, Mingi sheepish as he put the empty plate down.

"Sorry, Yun." He stared down at the wasted food, the black sauce most likely going to be a pain to wash out. "I'll hand wash it." He started to pull it over his head, Yunho forcing his gaze away when he realized Mingi had nothing on underneath. "Are you blushing?" the red haired man asked when he saw how flustered Yunho was.

"Why would I be blushing? It's not like there's anything to look at." he refuted which was a total lie. Mingi was _ripped,_ like eight pack _ripped._ When did he even find the time to go to the gym?

"Sure, Yun. We'll pretend you're not acting like every girl in a k-drama right now." Yunho's jaw dropped as Mingi made his escape, laughter echoing off the walls. His best friend was infuriating!

Eventually, it was Friday, Yunho and Mingi bickering as Hongjoong opened the door. "Trouble in paradise?" he smirked, leaving the door open for them to walk in.

"I'll have you know I always keep my Yunho happy." Mingi shouted, switching his tennis shoes for slippers. When he was upright again, he pinched Yunho's cheek. "He's just grumpy I didn't give him any Kisses today." 

Hongjoong's eyebrows shot to his hairline and Yunho was quick to alleviate with, "The chocolate! He means the chocolate." He smacked Mingi's shoulder. "You've traumatized him!" Mingi only shrugged.

"Is it really that surprising? Me and Yunho kissing?" Hongjoong sputtered, shaking his head. 

"No, no. It's not." Yunho already knew Hongjoong would pull him aside at some point in the night to... _unpack_ that. Jongho was sitting on the couch with Yeosang and San. They were knee deep in a game of Super Smash, Mingi bouncing over to watch. Yunho was pulled into the kitchen where Seonghwa was apparently waiting for him.

"I heard you couldn't go without kisses?" Yunho rolled his eyes at the stupid eyebrow dance the older man was doing right now.

"Shut up! I'm already embarrassed as it is."

"And as your friends, our sole purpose revolves around embarrassing you!" Wooyoung told him, latching on to Seonghwa's arm like the little leech he was. Seonghwa was endeared while Yunho faked disgust. "A little birdie told me you'd finally realized your _feelings."_

"If one more person tells me they know about my undying love for Mingi, I'm throwing hands."

"Oh, I'd love to see that." Jongho's voice startled Yunho and he quickly turned to find Mingi had taken Jongho's spot on the couch. "Don't worry, your boyfriend is otherwise preoccupied."

"He's not my boyfriend." Yunho lamely reminded.

"So you say." Wooyoung intervened.

"You're right. He's not your boyfriend." Seonghwa relented and Yunho felt a little more at ease, that was until, "You two might as well be married." He groaned.

Hongjoong cooked up a feast and then some. "I know you all, you come for the leftovers." They couldn't argue with that, half of them messes in the kitchen. Mingi took the bag Hongjoong offered him before wrapping an arm around him.

"Thanks again for the free food." Hongjoong chuckled, warm-hearted before pushing Mingi out the door.

"And it was lovely having you, now please leave so Jongho can pummel me into the mattress."

"Ew, gross. I did not need that visual." Yunho whined, offering his own goodbye hug. Hongjoong smacked him.

"You don't hear me complaining about you and Mingi."

"What's there to complain about?" Mingi asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing." Yunho very pointedly guided Mingi out the door. "Let's go now, Min. Before we get a show." Jongho appeared then, smiling wide as he pulled Hongjoong by the hip.

"You want a show?" He pressed a kiss to Hongjoong's neck, side-eyeing the pair and Yunho shrieked, pulling Mingi out into the hall and away from where Jongho started mauling Hongjoong's neck. They laughed as Yunho pressed the elevator button, Yunho's hold never loosening on Mingi's wrist.

When the elevator dinged, the doors opened and the pair strolled in, Yunho's hand still not leaving Mingi's wrist. "It was nice seeing Hongjoong again." Mingi commented, smiling over at Yunho, enough to show teeth. Yunho nodded.

"Yeah, he's been busy these days. Like _you."_ Hongjoong majored in the same thing Mingi did: music production. They often spent ungodly hours in the studio. Never together since their styles were so different. But every once in a while, Mingi liked to run ideas by the older man, getting input from someone on a different playing field. 

"I've been working on a new song." Mingi admitted, rather bashful given how often he was usually working on new projects.

"What's it about?" There was a moment where they stayed in total silence, a hesitance on Mingi's part to admit what the song meant to him. Yunho almost worried that it was too emotional, but then Mingi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand Yunho wasn't holding hostage.

"Love." 

Mingi was usually an open book— until it came to love. Yunho hadn't really seen Mingi date anyone in high school, but that could be because he had his own relationship woes to worry about. College had been no different though and currently, he assumed Mingi was single, but him admitting to writing a love song made Yunho second guess himself.

There were two options. Either, this song was about someone Mingi had just started to get to know _or_ it was about someone Mingi has known his whole life. Yunho wished for the latter, his budding feelings making him all the more hopeful. But the rational part of his brain told him Mingi could very well have someone else in his life. Someone who wasn't Yunho.

"I doubt that." Hongjoong chastised when he saw him again the following week. "I'd think we know if Mingi had anyone, but there's just you."

"He could be hiding it!" Yunho was quick to interject, because of course his nerves got the better of him.

"And what reason would he have to hide it?" There wasn't one. There was no reason for Mingi to hide his loving relationship from his _best friend._ "Besides, Mingi can't lie. If he was really hiding someone, we would have caught on by now."

Yunho watched his best friend that night, for any signs of change. But Mingi was plating rice like he always did. He wasn't humming love songs under his breath. He wasn't bouncing on his feet. He smiled at Yunho, all gummy teeth and if anything, Yunho fell more in love.

"You're acting weird again." He told Yunho, bits of rice flying out of his mouth as he spoke. It should be gross, but Yunho only grew fonder.

"Am I?" was his comeback, not his best one, but it was enough to ease his jackrabbit heart. Mingi rolled his eyes, scooping up another spoonful of rice.

"I take it back, you're _too fine_." Yunho took it in stride, pretending to flounce his hair as he batted his lashes.

"Are you trying to call me pretty?" Mingi burst into laughter, more rice falling from his mouth this time because of how unexpected it was. Yunho couldn't lie and say that reaction didn't hurt. He expected a chuckle or two, not Mingi losing his breath because of how hard he was still laughing. "It wasn't that funny." he murmured, casting his eyes down, self-conscious.

"I-It's not, but Yun" —another choked breath— "you should have seen your face!" By now, Yunho was just trying to move past it, pushing his rice left to right until Mingi finally managed to laugh it out. He noticed Yunho's pout. "Are you upset with me? I'm sorry, Yun." He reached across to the table, placing his hand over the blond's. Yunho quickly retracted it, Mingi taking it badly, but Yunho just hoped Mingi couldn't feel his hand shaking. "Yun! I swear I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

He jutted out his lips, signature puppy eyes coming out. Yunho was gone before he'd even begun to speak. "My Yunho is the prettiest, most handsome prince to ever exist and not even Prince Charming could compare." he said it all in his cutesy voice, little noises following every word and while other days Yunho would cringe, the actual words he'd just said made him absolutely red as a tomato.

"Can we get back to eating?" he squeaked, betrayed by his own voice. Mingi found it amusing.

"Only if you're okay." Mingi asked, concerned and Yunho offered a smile. 

"Perfect."

Yunho shouldn't get so flustered. It wasn't even the first time Mingi had complimented him. He'd told him countless of times how wonderful he was. That he was such a _perfect best friend._ And while that had made him happy, Yunho thought there might be more to it now. More he wanted from Mingi. More he wanted him to say and more Yunho wished he could tell him.

"I think I want to tell him." At this point, Hongjoong should be charging him with how many times he'd come around for advice. But Hongjoong was a great friend and he solely offered his support.

Yunho wasn't really sure how to breach the subject though, and Hongjoong wasn't really helping him come to any sort of conclusion. "You don't need to make this complicated. Sit him down, lay your heart down. It won't be that hard." Easy for him to say. He poured his heart out everyday. Yunho wasn't like that. He was numbers and facts and took what he understood and applied it. Loving someone wasn't as easy. There wasn't an equation he could use to solve this. It was all critical thinking and even then, that was too strong.

This was something his heart needed to do and yet his heart could only beat out of his chest whenever Mingi was around. "Are you ever going to pick a cereal or are we not having breakfast this week?" Yunho snapped out of whatever headspace he'd been in, finding Mingi next to him with jars of jam. "Pick one." he told him and Yunho managed to point a finger at the strawberry one. Mingi scrunched his nose in distaste. "So old fashioned."

"You pick then!" But it would be pointless because Yunho was the one who used the jam on his toast. Looking back at it, the cart was mostly filled with Yunho's favorite things and he suddenly felt it unfair to Mingi, since he was paying and all. "Why don't we get some of those marinated chicken feet for dinner tonight?" he suggested, hoping to bait the man without having to spell it out for him.

Mingi entertained the idea, but then shook his head. "You said you wanted burgers tonight, didn't you? The chicken feet can wait." And while Yunho wasn't the biggest fan of said chicken feet, he still frowned at his rejected offer. "Don't look so happy now." Mingi teased, steering them over to the frozen meat section.

"Maybe I changed my mind." he offered, once again hoping Mingi would just accept his generosity, but he was already placing the frozen meat patties in the cart.

"You hate chicken feet." Mingi said simply, rerouting them to the bread aisle. Before Mingi could place hamburger buns the the cart, Yunho jerked the cart away with a little more force than necessary. Mingi stilted, gaze meeting Yunho's in an instant. "What was that for?" Yunho sighed.

"If you just listened, maybe you'd realize I was being nice by suggesting we get your favorite for dinner tonight." Mingi stood there, stunned, bread buns being squished by his big hands. 

_"Oh."_ Was that a blush? Mingi rarely blushed. "Um, well why don't we get both?" He sprung into action, dropping the mangled buns into the cart. "Yeah! You can go grab the lettuce. I'll go grab— yeah..." he swiftly left the aisle, leaving Yunho to wonder what had gotten into his best friend.

Enough days had passed in which Yunho worried he would lose his nerve. As it was, just seeing Mingi made him nervous and he knew Mingi was starting to catch on. He'd already been calling him out on his weird behavior. It was only getting worse. He hid away, using his thesis as an excuse or skipped breakfast just so he wouldn't have to see Mingi all soft and cuddly after having just woken up. He knew at some point avoidance would mean confrontation, he just didn't expect it so soon.

"Hey!" Yunho managed, albeit awkwardly, when he saw Mingi waiting just outside the bathroom door. Mingi faced him, pressing him in, not letting him go anywhere. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. You." 

"What—" he was pulled toward Mingi's room, dumped on the bed where Mingi only joined after he'd locked the door. "Is this really necessary." Yunho asked when Mingi sat on him, caging him like some human octopus, and not a very good one at that.

"I mean, it's better than tying you up." His face morphed into a smirk. "Unless you're into that." Yunho slapped the red haired man's thigh. "Ow!"

"Serves you right." Mingi wiggled around in mock hurt, Yunho easing him back down with hands on his waist. Mingi squeaked at the action and Yunho immediately let go.

"Um, right... Don't go distracting me!" Mingi set his eyes into slits. "You've been avoiding me."

"Have not."

"Have to!" He was still staring Yunho down and the blond gulped as Mingi leaned closer. "Even now, you're acting all strange." Yunho was avoiding eye contact, scared if they locked eyes he might do something he'd later regret. "Are you mad at me?"

"What— no, of course I'm not mad at you." He lost against himself, matching Mingi's gaze and feeling that familiar burning coming through. He felt hot all over, sandwiched between Mingi and the bed. "C-Could you please get off me so we can talk about this like adults?" Mingi hesitated, most likely suspecting Yunho might trick him into letting up so he can run away.

But Yunho had already come to a resolve.

"Well?"

"I love you." There. Simple. To the point. Not what he originally had planned, but hey, he'd said it.

"I love you, too?" Mingi responded, confused and Yunho was quick to face him.

"No, no— I meant, _like_ , I _love_ you. As in I have very romantic feelings for you." Mingi's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets and Yunho felt himself shrinking. "But — uh, don't worry! If you don't feel the same way— I should probably go." Mingi didn't let him, climbing right back on his lap. "What—"

"You can't say something like that and expect me to let you leave!"

"I mean if I made you uncomfortable in any way..."

"You are so... dense." He closed his eyes, frustration in his features and Yunho waited for more. "Sometimes, I can't believe how much I love you. I could have waited forever for those words, but I'm glad I didn't have to."

"Wait- you like me too?" Mingi thumped the back of his head and Yunho figured he deserved it.

"Not only do I like you. I love you, Yunho. I've loved you since we were kids." Yunho stared in shock at his best friend.

"Why did you never tell me!?" Mingi slipped away, taking the spot next to him again, all while looking bashful.

"Fear, mostly. That summer before high school, I'd started seeing you differently and I'd hoped maybe you did too, but you seemed so confused when I asked you about it. I guess I just didn't want to push it, in case you didn't feel the same.

"But you know me, Yun. You know I can't hide how I feel. So I thought maybe you'd caught on, but it looks like you're still so oblivious—"

"Hold on. You're telling me you weren't just being friendly all those years?" The deadpan expression told him everything he needed to know.

"I don't know what your definition of friendship is, but I can assure you, I've been more than friendly since high school. Since college! Since we've been living in this apartment together! I think San was starting to doubt his gaydar with how incompetent you seemed to be picking up the signals." Yunho would have argued but if it had been that late in the game...

"Fair." He took Mingi's hand. "But, maybe I was in denial. I mean we've been together for so long... I got used to calling what we had friendship, not realizing how much more we already were." He let himself study Mingi's face, no longer worried he'd get judged. He was still so pretty, frames slipping down his nose, lips a little chapped. He was just so _Mingi,_ how could Yunho not see it sooner. Why had he been the only slow one? "You were all I ever needed."

Mingi looked like he might cry and Yunho wasn't too far behind. It wasn't everyday you fall for your best friend and that same best friend loved you back. He leaned a little closer, breath ghosting over Mingi's lips. "Is it okay if I—" Yunho didn't need to finish his sentence, Mingi already knew what he wanted to say.

Kissing Mingi felt a lot like riding a bike, slow and steady to start, but once he got the hang of it, it was something Yunho didn't think he could ever forget. The hand that had been helping him keep balance gave way and he hovered over Mingi, laughter following their fall. "Already trying to get me in bed?" Mingi teased, flushed and nervous and Yunho really, _really_ loved him.

"Don't act like we haven't already shared this bed a hundred times." Mingi tugged him closer, the gap shortening enough to make Yunho dizzy.

"It was different." he whispered, pecking the corner of his mouth, suddenly shy. "I get to do more than just cuddle you now." That surprised a laugh out of Yunho, Mingi full on pink. Having had enough fun teasing, Yunho closed the gap, kissing Mingi with fervor.

"We can do whatever you want, baby." Mingi swatted his chest, embarrassed. "Look who's shy now." It was nice being the one to make Mingi flustered and he only hoped he could do it the rest his life. "But let's eat first, I haven't had your cooking in a few days." Mingi shot up, pulling Yunho toward the kitchen.

"I have just the right dish planned for tonight! I'll need to chop onions and oh! I should see if we have red chili flakes..." And it just felt so right.

Yunho thought it would feel different, admitting to his best friend he'd been harboring feelings for so long, and yet... Mingi was still sorting through the ingredients, passing him pots and pans and it was like every other Tuesday night. And yet it wasn't. Because he could lean over and kiss Mingi's cheek while he cooked the sauce. He could coo about the red haired man's apron just to see him turn pink. He could hold Mingi's hand for all of dinner— even if impractical— and then drag him to the couch to make out and it was still a Tuesday night, but this time Yunho could love his best friend and not feel like the world was crashing down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of people link their twitter so I'd thought I'd link mine. come talk to me about ateez, stray kids, or nct [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sungshinelog)


End file.
